CERAI!
by minetsune09
Summary: Aomine dan Kise telah menikah. Namun malamnya Kise minta cerai. /kece sekarang mah summarynya, cuman isinya kagak/ Aokise.DLDR. mungkin garing (:D


CERAI

by Minetsune09

rate : T (mungkin)

.

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatsohi

.

Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan tersendiri.

Anda senang saya bersyukur, kalau tidak saya gak rugi.

Bahasa campur aduk, tak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain mohon dimaafkan.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Setelah sekian lama berpacaran, sejak harga permen masih 500 per 5 butir sampai sekarang 500 per 5 butir _-karena yang dua butir lagi bakal ngutil-_ , akhirnya pasangan nano-nano favorit kita _-khususnya author-_ ,yaitu Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta menikah juga.

Janji suci telah diucapkan kedua mempelai, dan resepsi bertemakan biru tua dan kuning juga telah berlangsung khidmat dan lancar. Walaupun banyak terdapat kekurangan di sana-sini, keseluruhan acara sudah termasuk kategori memuaskan dan melebihi harapan.

Siapa sangka? Rasa lelah yang didapat setelah melaksanakan acara seharian penuh, menjadi tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan balik modal dari amplop-amplop yang masuk _kencleng_ (tempat memasukan amplop) dekat kursi pengantin oleh para tamu. Apalagi amplop dari Juragan Akashi-sama beserta sang istri, Kuroko -eh Akashi Tetsuya, yang isinya bikin bahagia banget dua keluarga pengantin.

Yah, walaupun banyak juga amplop-amplop kosong yang diyakini berasal dari tamu-tamu tak diundang, para jomblo nge-kos yang sedang cari makan akhir bulan. Ya udah lah ya, hitung-hitung beramal bagi kaum tak mampu.

Para guest star yang menghibur para tamu, yaitu organ tunggal dangdut koplo yang penyanyinya pake legging macan ketat - _ampe lemak-lemak pahanya kecetak-_ juga turut andil dalam kesuksesan acara pernikahan pasangan ajaib ini.

Tak luput juga pengajian malam bersama Ustad Weissman dari fanfic fandom sebelah. Acara _Thalabul ilmi_ (mencari ilmu dalam istilah islam) dimaksud agar setelah bermaksiat ria dengan dangdut di siang hari, malamya langsung tobat bareng-bareng biar diampuni. _/yaelah tobat sambel/_

Walaupun kegiatan benar-benar selesai setelah ditutup dengan menghitung duit dari _kencleng_ bersama keluarga biru tua-kuning, kedua pengantin baru masih punya acara sendiri.

Apalagi kalau bukan malam pertama?

Tidak ditunda-tunda lagi, pasangan baru itu langsung nganu malam itu juga. Mengabaikan rasa lelah _-padahal seharian cuma duduk nyalam-nyalamin-_ , mereka nganu dengan berbagai posisi dan gaya _(yakali berenang :v)_ , bersamaan dengan alat-alat BDSM yang disediakan hotel tempat mereka nganu.

Bantal Dan Selimut Maksudnya. Kise nolak kalau pake alat BDSM beneran, takut dosa katanya. / _lu homo juga udah dosa keles -3-_

Setelah mereka nganu-nganu sepanjang malam _-yang gak bisa author deskripsikan betapa liarnya-_ sampai lelah tak bertenaga - _Kise doang sih yang tepar. Aomine mah staminanya kuat, da sempet minum susu kuda liar dulu /ngek-_ , mereka pun tertidur pulas.

Naas ternyata bagi si uke kita tercinta. Bobok-nya gak bisa tenang. Baru tahu kalau sang seme tidurnya _mijah_ alias gak bisa diem.

Si biru tua guling sana guling sini. Kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Bantal jadi guling, gulingnya malah dibuang entah kemana. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, membuat pulau kerajaan iler, ngorok pula. Tubuhnya telentang, tangan rentang, kaki dibuka lebar, anunya kemana-mana. Untung alat BDSM tadi, yaitu selimut, masih nempel di badan. Kalau nggak nanti kedinginan dan jadi tegang kan? Badannya?

Kise yang tidurnya sudah terganggu akhirnya mengalah. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi ujung kasur, memberi sang seme ruang untuk muter-muter. Kise jadi heran, si seme mimpi naik kicir-kicir apa tornado ampe bisa muter kayak gitu?

Kise yang sudah lelah fisik dan hati akhirnya mulai mengantuk dan mengeratkan kelopak matanya untuk tertidur. Namun ...

BUGH!

Suara dentuman benda jatuh kelantai terdengar keras di ruangan itu.

Oh, itu mah ternyata cuma guling yang terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan Kise yang memeluk guling tersebut.

"Ittai-ssu ... " Ringis si pirang pelan sambil mengelus pantatnya. Udah mah diserang banyak ronde, ditendang, eh sekarang jatuh yang kena pantat duluan. Bisa-bisa Kise jadi pantat besi macam ikan yang ada di Spongebob. Nanti kalau gatel gimana? Susah buat garuknya dong? Nanti kalau mau pup gimana? Nanti kalau mau nganu sama Aom gimana? Kise kan lubangnya cuma punya satu? Lewat mana lagi coba? _/eh_

Hening.

Astaganajib! Suami Kise kayaknya turunan siluman kebo yang kawin silang sama hippo kayaknya. Suara dentuman keras tadi sama sekali tidak membuat sang seme bergeming dari tidur tak indahnya.

Kise kesal, Kise marah!

Kise akhirnnya bangun dari jatuhnya, berdiri dan melihat sang seme yang tetap tertidur dengan kakinya masih di posisi yang sama setelah menendang pantat sang uke sampai terjatuh ria.

"Daikicchi!" Panggil _(baca : teriak)_ cempreng sang uke. _Ciyeee, sekarang mah manggilnya Daikicchi euy, aweu! *Author kemudian ditendang*_

Masih tak bergeming. Dasar aneh! Uke yang kewalahan kok semenya yang tidur sangat _tibra_ (nyenyak). Emang bakat Aom dalam ilmu pertiduran gak ada dua! _Bagusan dikit napa bakat lu, Om? Gak penting amat -3-._

"DAIKICCHI!" Gak mau nyerah, Kise manggil lagi naik 5 oktaf.

Edan! Yang sebelumnya aja udah 5 Oktaf, ditambah lagi coba?! Kebayang ngelengkingnya kayak gimana? Author langsung tutup telinga.

"Apa, honey?"

Terbuktilah suara 10 oktaf kayaknya lebih itu pun ampuh membangunkan sang seme, walaupun kelopak matanya masih setia buat merem. Dengan gayanya Aom manggil 'honey' ke sang uke. Yang dipanggil malah bergidik ngeri baru tau kalau suaminya(?) alay juga.

"AKU MINTA CERAI!" Teriak si pirang lantang _-nyelengking-_.

Sang seme langsung _ngorejat_ (terlonjak) bangun. Ia kemudian menatap sang uke, dan kembali menidurkan diri. Sialan dasar si Aom, kagak peka!

"Kamu masih ngelindur ya, Kise? Udah sini balik tidur sama aa!" Ajak sang seme sambil nepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada di depannya. _/Anjrit, harus aa banget braay?! /Author kalap/_

"GAK DAIKICCHI! POKOKNYA CERAAAAAI!" Teriak si pirang kembali. Author gak tahan sama suaranya langsung nyambit Kise. Kise mingkem kemudian sungkem sama Author. _/gak_

"Pokonya aku pengen cerai!" Teriak Kise lagi sekarang udah agak mendingan suaranya. Mata madunya menatap nyalang sang seme. Butir-butir air mata telah menggantung. Kedua telapak tangannya ia eratkan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aduh Kise, besok aja yah dibicarainnya. Sini bobok lagi sama aa! Kamu gak malu apa? Itu marah-marah tapi _nyanyut_ -nya kemana-mana, ih?" Balas Aom nyante, sambil mengangkat bahu dan mengerutkan muka ala-ala remaja Bandung kalau _geleuh_ (jijik) liat sesuatu.

Sontak Kise yang bertelanjang bulat _-Kise : Author, aku gak bulat ih! aku itu seksi/Mine : cuma perumpamaan Kise!/Kise : gamau, pokonya aku gak bulaaaat!-_ Oke! bertelanjang seksi kelabakan cari celana buat nutup anunya.

Namun yang ia temukan kemeja Aom yang kebesaran pada tubuhnya. Ya udah deh, Kise pake aja yang penting anunya ketutup dulu.

"Pokonya aku pengen cerai, Daikicchi!" Kise kembali mendramatisir suasan dengan line yang sedikit ditambah. Sekarang mah anunya udah ketutup, jadi dia gak malu.

"Aku lelah Daikicchi! Aku ingin semuanya berakhir!" Ujar Kise membuang mukanya ke samping. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata yang ternyata insto yang sedari tadi Kise tetes-tetes.

Aom mulai gerah melihat kelakuan sang istri(?) yang _mahiwal_ (tidak masuk akal) tiada dua! Aom heran dengan sang istri yang baru ia kawinin beberapa jam udah minta cerai cuma gara-gara pantatnya ketendang. Terus pura-pura nangis tapi yang keluarnya cuma belek sama ingus. Aom kan jadi geuleuh lihatnya. Padahal menurut author lebih geuleuhan Aomine yang _acay_ -nya (ilernya) masih netes dari bibir.

Namun, walaupun geuleuh juga Aom masih tetep sayang sama Kise kok. _/Acieeee suit suit/  
_

"Udah atuh beibs marah-marahannya. _Eta belek sama leho susut heula! Geuleuh!_ (itu belek sama ingusnya lap dulu!)" Ucap sang seme kembali. Kise melotot.

 _Astaganajiiiiib! Si Aom malah manasin kompor! Lu mau beneran di cere-in Kise?_

"Ya udah. Aom minta maaf atuh yah? Aom janji gak akan ngulang lagi kesalahan ini mulai dari sekarang mah," seme akhirnya menyesal, "jangan cerain Aom atuh ya? Nanti yang mau sama Aom siapa lagi coba kalau bukan bebep?" tambahnya alay sekaligus miris.

Miris banget memang hidupnya Aom. Cuma Kise doang yang tahan sama makhluk yang ternyata keturunan lutung juga. Tapi author juga demen kok sama Aom. Sayang ini pair-nya Aokise, bukan Aom x Minetsune09. _/Mine boboan/_

"Tuh lihat! Mata bebep udah 5 watt gitu! Sini cepet bobok sama aa! Aa bakal peluk dedek biar anget." Tambah lagi sang seme makin alay.

Walaupun begitu, Kise melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan sang seme. Ia segera menyusut leho dan beleknya untuk kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang. Namun, ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ... Bruk! Kise jatuh terduduk. Pantatnya sakit luar biasa akibat perbuatan ganas (bukan buah) sang seme semalam yang baru terasa.

Mengetahui sang uke tak sanggup berdiri, Aomine dengan sigap bangun dan mengeluarkan sisi kesemeannya. Aom kemudian berjalan ke arah sang uke, menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang.

Aomine kemudian turut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang uke untuk kemudian memeluknya. Kepala belakang Kise ia pegang dan ia dekatkan ke dada bidangnya. Sedangkan tangan Aomine yang lain memeluk pinggang sang uke erat. Aom pun kemudian memperhatikan wajah sang istri. Matanya yang dihiasi bulu-bulu lentik, hindung mancung seperti perosotan, dan bibir pink tipis yang lembab begitu menggoda iman. Di tambah sang istri tercinta menggunakan kemeja sang seme yang kebesaran. Mempertontonkan colar bone-nya yang dihiasi bercak-bercak merah tanda cinta Aomine semalam.

Ah, betapa Aom sangat merasa beruntung memiliki makhluk kuning _-bukan spongebob-_ malaikat yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

Aomine pun kemudian menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Karena Aom takut _adiknya_ bangun terus berdiri. Nanti rewel buat ditenangin. _/desh_

Sang uke juga akhirnya bisa tertidur lelap. Dalam keadaan bermimpi itu, Kise bergerak semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang seme. Wajahnya pun semakin ia dekatkan ke dada bidang Aom, mendengarkan ritme jantung berdetak yang membuatnya semakin nyaman. Dan sebagai penutup, Aomine mengecup kening sang istri lalu menyusulnya untuk tidur juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUGH!

"DAIKICCHIIIIIIIIIIII! CERAAAAAAIIII!"

 _Ternyata kebiasaan mijah Aom sudah mendarah daging._

Tamat _(:3/_)_

* * *

Babalaan Mine :

AAAAAAAAAAARRGH! AKHIRNYA KU PUBLISH! ADA AJA HALANGAN BUAT PUBLISH DARI KEMARIN!

AAAAAAAAAAARRGH! AKHIRNYA SBMPTN SELESAI! SAATNYA PARTYYYY! /cari kerja woy!

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH! /ngeden ala monk

DA HELL, INI FANFIC APA COBA NYUNDA BANGET? LOLZ!/awkward laugh _(:D

Gara-gara lagu bruno mars - marry you, terus baca ff homura tobat (yang aku lupa authornya sapa) sama request buat bikin cuddle when sleep, terus stress karena ff lain yg pengen ku publish ampe gak bisa tidur daaaaam subuh itu juga jadilah draft ff absurd ini!

untungnya my beta reader kirinkirinlol on BB dan saat itu juga aku kirim ini ke dia X'D /maaf mengganggu subuh2 *sungkem*

Aaaah leganya *w*)/ tinggal ngurus-ngurus buat cari kerja XD

Setelah ini mungkin aku mau garap lagi ff multichap yang idenya sudah berdebu di otak. Kirin, yoroshiku! /kasih coklat/

Udah deh bala-balanya XD Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca *w*)/

maap kalau garing, dan aneh serta banyak typo serta EYD acak adut karena ini ngetiknya buru2 di warnet, emak udah nyuruh pulang TvT

OIYA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJIMAKI SENSEI! TERIMA SUDAH MENCIPTAKAN AOM, SUAMI GUE HAHAHA! /plak/ terima kasih juga telah menciptakan Kise yang cocok buat Aom lolz XD

oiya /lagi/ kuharap ff aokise lebih banyak TvT syedih mereka selalu jadi pair sampingan TvT

and last

review?


End file.
